


n00b

by garden_hoe21



Series: n00b [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex - Fandom, deadmau5 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blanket Permission Policy, Caning, Dacryphilia, First Times, Kink, M/M, Spanking, Tears, newbie dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has never actually done this before. An experienced submissive shows him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	n00b

The only reason Joel had bought the cane was that he thought it looked pretty badass. He watched people use them in pornos, leaving angry red welts on perfect asses, and it gave him such a boner he could barely sit up at his computer. So he googled, went to a leather shop, and bought one of his very own. He may have even jerked off a couple times watching himself hold it in the mirror. _May_ have.

Now he holds it loosely in his hand like he read about as Skrillex - it was Sonny, right? - undresses in front of him. He bends over Joel’s couch and presents his perfect, round ass in a formal submissive pose. It’s covered with a light dusting of hair and a few red pimples, and really, even those are sexy. Joel breathes in slowly through his nose and tries to think about what he’s doing.

“Is this to your liking, Sir?" Sonny asks, his voice wispy with what is hopefully arousal. Sonny’s cock is only slightly turgid. He’s probably not turned on because he can sense Joel has no fucking clue. Other than jerking off to porn and practicing his accuracy with the cane on a pillow, and his strength with a few swats to his own inner arm, he’s actually never done this before. He doesn’t want to look stupid.

“Yes," he answers, hoping he doesn’t sound as idiotic as he feels. He shifts from one foot to the other, awkward. Is he supposed to call Sonny something? Slave? That’s kinda Antebellum. My pet? That’s what his grandpa used to call his grandma. Gross. Boy? He doesn’t want to sound like Homer Simpson.

“What would you like to do Sir?" comes that voice from his couch. Then, at Joel’s stupefied silence, “You mentioned my ass looked like it wanted a good caning, Sir."

He had said that, hadn’t he? Smoking outside at the party, one thing had led to another and that yankable hair and those eyes and that pretty mouth and then he was thinking with his dick and now they’re here and that ass is waving softly and holy fucking fuck-

“I’m into caning, Sir, but I like to be warmed up with spanking first. I also like to be tied so I have something to struggle against when it gets good." Sonny’s face lights up in a mischievous grin.

Fuck, how much of this has the kid done, anyway? Joel feels woefully inadequate. Moreso. Oh well. Fake it ‘til you make it, right?

“You bring any rope?"

“Yes, Sir. Always." He grins again, although he never really stopped.

“Take it out."

Sonny does as he’s told, striding over to his bag and pulling out an impressive length of rope. Joel doesn’t even know what it’s made of. Nylon, maybe?

“This is my favourite cotton rope, Sir." Oh. Sonny hugs the rope to his chest like a teddy bear or some shit. “It makes me feel so, like, cozy, or something."

He’s not gonna expect Joel to, like, do some badass shibari tie or something, is he? ‘Cause he doesn’t even own rope, so-

“This is my favourite simple tie, Sir," Sonny says, looping the rope a few times to fashion a simple pair of cuffs around his own wrists. Holy fuck, people can do that!? His squishy little dick is starting to swell now. “Please spank me, Sir?"

And, fuck it. Because really, how many times in his life is he gonna get an offer like this? Just such a round, fat, perfect… He practically bounces over to the couch, plopping down and patting his lap.

“C’mere, then."

Sonny lies over Joel’s lap, ass up in the air. He fingers the fine hairs, pimples, and scars, then squeezes a big handful of that sweet ass. Yes. Now this is something he knows how to do. He leans over, moaning as he sinks his teeth into Sonny’s ass hard. He feels his hard-on grow to fullness as he runs the tip of his tongue over the fresh teethmarks, making Sonny moan and squirm in his lap.

Fuck, this boy with his sexy voice and sexy ass. Just thinking about caning it makes him feel ready to blow his load already. He starts slow, two gentle slaps to each cheek, then slightly harder ones alternating. 

“How’s that?" Joel asks, voice breathy with arousal.

“Fuck, so good, Sir," comes the response. “But I like it a lot harder. Please?" 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…" A predatory grin blooms on Joel’s face as he obliges. Each smack makes Sonny’s fat ass bounce and jiggle in the absolute best way and Joel watches, transfixed as it gradually glows pink, then red. He rests his hand on the warm flesh, just taking time to feel and squeeze.

“Sir I’bba…" Sonny tries again, more slowly. “Sir, I’m not gonna have, like, words, much longer. Cane?"

Joel could do this all night, caressing Sonny’s ass and feeling its warmth, but, oh, God, the cane…

“YES."

Sonny slides unceremoniously to the floor and crawls - _oh God_ \- around to his original position bent over the couch. From the side Joel can see Sonny’s dick swollen to fullness now, bobbing gently with a tiny drop of glistening fluid at its tip.

Lifting his arms, Sonny takes the attached length of rope between his tiny teeth, looking back at him with sultry eyes and that’s fucking it. Something blooms inside Joel and he realizes that his foot belongs on Sonny’s back, right above that ass. He plants a sneaker on him. Sonny lets out a breath, as if he’s been punched in the gut, yet somehow it sounds like pleasure. It sounds like _yes_.

“I’m gonna hurt you."

“God, _please_." Sonny wiggles his bright red ass, and then: “If I cry a bit, it’s ok, like, don’t stop unless I safeword ok?"

Cry? He might _cry_? Joel feels his cock leap at the very idea and he takes a step back. “Gonna cane you now."

The whimper Sonny lets out at that is among the best sounds Joel’s heard tonight, hands down.

Joel swishes the cane through the air experimentally a few times, then lets it bounce off the fattest part of Sonny’s round ass. The beautiful smacking sound mixes in with Sonny’s sobs of relief as Joel swats a little harder. Experimenting by himself showed Joel that he doesn’t have to hit hard with a cane to get results, but Sonny’s ass is still wiggling and squirming and begging for more. He swings further back and lets the cane build some momentum before striking the sensitive little spot where Sonny’s fat ass meets his fat thighs. The sound Sonny lets out at that is more intense, and almost a little scary. He’s really biting down on the thick cotton rope now, wiggling less but arching his back and pushing that ass out.

“Fuck, you want it."

Joel lets increasingly intense blows strike Sonny’s ass and thighs, over and over until his body kinda just… stops. He doesn’t pass out or anything, but he just gets quiet and still, like a church at night. Joel isn’t sure what this means. At first he’s scared, but then remembers Sonny’s plea not to stop unless a safeword is heard. He keeps hitting overtop of the bright raised welts that have formed and Sonny’s body starts to quiver. The rope drops from his mouth and he takes in deep, shuddering breaths, letting each one out with a wavering " _oh_."

True to his word, Sonny squeezes his eyes shut and tears leak from the corners. He reaches for his own candy-pink nipples, pinching and rubbing them hard as he sobs and then - _Jesus Christ_ \- jets of Sonny’s cum shoot to the floor in hot streams from his untouched, flushed red cock, creating a puddle on the floor and leaving him hunched and panting like an animal.

…Are they supposed to stop now? Joel just takes in the spectacle before him, amazed. He’s seen this happen in porn before, but he always figured they were faking it. But this! There’s not a goddamn thing fake about this.

“S-Skrill?" Joel doesn’t want to risk using a name he’s not sure is correct. Not at this moment. Sonny looks up, bleary eyed and still breathing heavily.

“Couch," he breathes.

Joel rests his cane on the coffee table and helps Sonny up onto the couch, lying on his front. Somehow Sonny manages to extricate himself from his own rope cuffs before flopping face-down.

“Thank you… thank you thank you _thank you_ ," he babbles deliriously. Joel’s about to sit next to him and figure out if he seriously just blew a load from being caned but Sonny gets out “Water… Blanket… Clif bars. My bag."

Sure enough, Joel finds all of the above in the bag Sonny brought with him. He drapes the blanket over Sonny’s nude body, careful not to hurt his tenderized ass and thighs. He opens the bottle of water, sitting next to Sonny to lift his head and help him drink. He drains half the bottle in one gulp, then:

“You ok man? ‘t was… intense, man. Intense." Sonny shakes his head, then rolls onto his side and lays his head in Joel’s lap where his erection still juts out, tenting his jeans. 

“Am _I_ ok?"

Sonny unzips Joel’s jeans and pulls out his dick, squeezing and stroking it slowly. Joel moans in relief, head falling back on the back of the couch as he tangles his fingers in Sonny’s greasy hair. He can’t remember what he was saying.

“Dude, it was so good though, especially for your first scene. Thank you so much man." Joel opens his mouth to protest but Sonny quickens his pace and it’s not long before Joel’s panting and spilling on himself, hand tightening in Sonny’s hair.

The two men rest, blissed out.

“Oh," Joel says. “By the way, your shit on Soundcloud is really good, dude." He reaches down, gently tracing the welts on Sonny’s ass. “Really really good." 


End file.
